


<德古拉/弗蘭肯斯坦> 未寒 -3 (亞當/德古拉，NC17，AU，拉郎文)

by dollyeh



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

亞當的慾望似乎也影響了德古拉，圈在他身上的手臂清晰的顫抖著，不只是因為身上那些大大小小的滲血傷口，更多的是因為環抱著德古拉的那雙手臂，太過溫暖就像他很久之前就遺忘了的陽光，德古拉的兩腿之間挾著對方用來支撐的大腿，舌尖蹭過被口腔溫度熨燙的乳尖時，德古拉幾乎要撐不住自己維持直立的姿勢，亞當抱住他的身體讓他坐到之前被他們撞開的厚重大桌上，德古拉整個背部都貼平在結實的硬木桌面上，他的耳邊聽到了來自亞當難耐的喘息，讓德古拉控制不了自己一直想往亞當身上蹭去的衝動，他不應該感覺到寒冷的…他的心臟早就停止跳動，他的血液早就凝固冰封，可是為什麼這個拼湊而成的傢伙會這麼溫暖…

德古拉睜開了彷彿透明的綠眼睛，他從嘴裡嚐到對方刻意留下的血腥氣息，被純銀燒傷的手掌正在以肉眼可見的速度癒合，他胸前的兩顆乳頭被輪流吸舔的漸漸充血硬挺起來，他難耐的在對方刻意壓制住的情況下微微扭動腰桿，他敏銳的感覺到對方兩腿間正快速發燙變硬的肉塊，「你硬了。」德古拉笑開了嫣紅的嘴唇在亞當的眼裡帶著誘人侵佔的氣息，輕軟的氣息微涼的噴灑在溫度攀升的地方，底下的白牙雖然森冷鋒利的遊走在被吻成嫣紅色的嘴唇上，但卻只是輕輕的滑過去，騰出一隻手伸進兩個人緊密貼合的腹肌之間，德古拉的手像蛇一樣靈活解開了對方的褲帶伸了進去。

冷涼的手掌貼在亞當肌理緊繃皮膚高熱的下腹之上，亞當低下頭用舌尖勾纏了一圈在他口中高高翹起來的乳頭，舌頭上的傷口並沒有立刻癒合，不停淌下的腥紅液體讓原本就粉嫩的尖端變的更加紅豔刺眼，貼在小腹上的那些指尖冰涼的試探著揉壓肌理分明的腹部然後緩慢的向下探去，當那隻沾了亞當體溫的手握住他變沉重的性器時，亞當喘了口氣抓著對方臀瓣的手在重重的揉捏了幾下之後，指尖輕輕的觸摸到那兩瓣肉團之中隱藏的秘密入口，幾乎全裸的德古拉輕顫著想避開，但他的大腿正夾著亞當的腰臀部又被抓的死緊，德古拉不滿的把手從亞當的褲襠裡抽出來抵在他胸前。

「喂！你很奇怪！剛才不是一臉要吃人的樣子嗎？唔嗯！」後頸被亞當粗糙的大手掐住往前提到面前，原本還想抗議的德古拉馬上就軟了下來，「換個方式吃你也不是不行。」想到眼前這個男人平時的進食方式亞當就沒好氣，掐住對方後頸的手改為扯住後腦勺上的深色髮絲將他向後拉扯，吸血鬼蒼白的脖頸便完全沒有抵抗的展露在亞當眼前，另一手則抓住剛才還在褲襠裡作亂的那隻手，讓它貼到剛才被扯開的褲襠開口處，「繼續你剛才的工作。」帶著水聲的舔吻跟吸咬來到耳畔，德古拉一邊嘟噥著抗議一邊卻還是乖乖的把冷涼的手伸進對方的褲子裡，把那根已經完全勃起的肉莖揉了幾下之後掏了出來，顏色比亞當的膚色還要深的莖柱高高翹起，尺寸跟德古拉自己的差不多，那些白晰的手指剛剛好能圈住，長度倒是比想像的長了些，德古拉的手指稍稍用了點力的圈住那根肉柱開始上下抽動了起來，強烈的刺激像是電流般從下體竄上了亞當的背脊直衝腦門。

「舒服嗎？我第一次做這個…」德古拉的綠眼睛就像水晶一樣的透著水光，深色的捲髮襯著白色的皮膚躺在銀灰色的桌巾上，明明是個體格健美肌理分明的成年男人，襯著那樣的綠眼睛看起來卻柔軟的不可思議，「第一次？怎麼可能有人會放過你！」亞當俯下身去吻住那張誘人的嘴，避開帶毒的尖牙捲住德古拉彷彿沾了蜜的舌頭，不只是臉蛋漂亮而已，德古拉整個人都像是慾望與完美本身的代名詞，雪白光滑沒有瑕疵的皮膚、肌理分明彈性十足，尤其是那雙帶著水波蕩漾的漂亮綠眼睛，亞當突然不懂自己為什麼一直無視掉這個部份，而且一走就是將近一百年。

「什麼！我只是以人類為食又不是色情狂！」德古拉的聲音聽起來居然還帶上了委屈，亞當的性器在他的手裡又漲大了一些，又濕又滑的液體不停的從性器的頭部分泌出來，隨著德古拉手掌的動作塗佈在性器的整個莖柱之上，多餘的甚至滴落在德古拉的腿間跟腹部，「噓…我沒說你是…」安撫式的抓揉著仰面躺在身下的男性飽滿而彈性十足的胸肉，帶著繭的指尖輪流搓揉著胸肉上的那一對乳頭，他一邊吸咬著德古拉的唇舌一邊壓低身體，將興奮的不停吐出涎液濕潤的陰莖頭部抵在德古拉雖然蒼白但肌理結實分明的小腹上磨擦，讓那個地方的皮膚跟毛髮都弄的一片濕滑黏膩，襯著耳邊斷斷續續的呻吟聲慾火在兩人身上燒到了最旺…

沒有人碰觸的性器翹起了堅挺的弧度，德古拉一直到自己的陰莖被人握住才知道原來自己在這場性事裡有多麼投入，他忍不住的叫了一聲，亞當用手指抹了把德古拉小腹上濕黏的液體，就著液體的潤滑握住那根顏色淺淡形狀漂亮的性器揉搓著，德古拉顧不得腰側那個嚴重出血的傷口，整個人像把繃緊的弓似的，手裡的動作當然跟著停了下來，但他用被體液弄的濕漉漉的雙手扯著亞當的大衣跟襯衫前襟，「衣服…」人類的衣服禁不起德古拉的蠻力，一下子就從中間被撕了開來，亞當曬成金色的漂亮胸肌與腹肌便裸了出來，順著對方拉扯的力量亞當整個人都貼到了同樣裸著的德古拉身上，像在品嚐美食似的，亞當一手拉扯著德古拉的黑髮逼迫他仰起頭承受另一個男人的侵略。

舔吻啃咬一路向下，亞當刻意避開腹側那片被血染紅的紗布，一路向下雙手扯開德古拉顫抖著試圖想合起來的大腿，當他決定把那根顫抖著的顏色跟形狀都很漂亮的肉莖吸進嘴裡的時候，他聽到了這個世界上最柔軟最能蠱惑人心，足以讓人飛蛾撲火還心甘情願的聲音，亞當的心臟裡彷彿藏了數百隻的蝴蝶，同時鼓動翅膀的同時也融化了他的心，被包裹在濕熱口腔裡的慾望幾近崩潰邊緣，德古拉四肢發軟的仰躺在包裹著豪華絲絨桌布的餐桌上，晶瑩剔透的綠眼睛裡飄搖著蘊滿水氣的冰渣，許久不曾流動的血液只要亞當碰觸到他的皮膚，就像足以點燃生命的遼原大火，「你還真是…命中註定的剋星…」眼底閃過一抹腥紅消失在逐漸融化的冰海裡，泛紅的眼框裡搖曳著昏黃的光線……

=====TBC=====


End file.
